In recent years, with advancements made in cloud computing systems (hereinafter, referred to as “cloud systems”) and virtual computers, there is a need to detect so-called silent failures such as failures caused by performance degradation of an application and failures due to a bug in a source code included in a version update of an application.
PTL 1 discloses an operations management apparatus including: a correlation model generation unit configured to derive, when a performance item or a controlled unit is designated as an element, a correlation function between at least a first series of performance information that indicates a time series variation about performance information of a first element and a second series of performance information that indicates time series variation about performance information of a second element, generate a correlation model on the basis of the correlation function, and obtain the correlation model for each element pair; and a model searching unit configured to search respective correlation models between the elements in series and determine an optimal correlation model, and predict performance information of the second element from performance information of the first element on the basis of the determined correlation model.